1. Related Case(s)
This application is related to Attorney Docket No. RR2092 entitled "APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR RESTORING FIBER OPTIC COMMUNICATIONS NETWORK CONNECTIONS" filed on Jul. 11, 1997, Ser. No. 08/893,433 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications systems and specifically to fault tolerant fiber optic communication networks.